


Shades of Blue

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Community: norsekink, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Thor made Loki turn blue and one time Loki stayed that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this awesome prompt](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/11337.html?thread=27516233) left at norsekink. :o)

~ 5 ~

Thor felt Loki arch up against his body, slender chest brushing up against his own in the barest flutter of bare skin against bare skin. Thor lowered his head to nuzzle Loki’s neck gently, before he began laying soft kisses against the cool flesh of the other’s neck. He kissed his way down to Loki’s chest, tongue flicking out to lick at one nipple, then the other, as strong hands pinned the other to the bed. Loki gasped, slender hands fluttering like ineffectual fragile butterflies against Thor’s shoulders, movements encouraging instead of dissuasive. Thor mumbled out a contented murmur, pleased that his brother was so willing, so pliant beneath him as Loki’s arousal grew, and the scent of it hung thick in the air between them.

The relationship between them was still freshly budding and that night marked the first night of consummating their love for one another. Thor was enjoying the more intimate nature of their relationship, flesh upon flesh, skin against skin, and the almost perfect way their bodies fitted together, Loki’s slender yet still whip-strong body fitting against his own muscular frame. 

It was as Thor kissed lower upon Loki’s body that he realized that his brother was growing colder; that Loki often ran colder than a true Asgardians was well-known among the Asgardians themselves, yet Thor had never noticed how cold Loki truly was. He drew away, the scent of Loki’s arousal still thick in his nose and fogging his senses to near-blind intensity, yet he could still see the blue tones creeping over Loki’s skin, swirls of deep colour bisecting the previously Aesir pink of his flesh. Swirls of Jotunn markings blossomed upon Loki’s body, growing darker and more prominent as Loki became ever more aroused.

Then suddenly, Loki’s eyes snapped open to impale Thor with an almost accusatory glare, as though incensed that Thor had dared to stop. His eyes no longer were the mischievous green that Thor was so familiar with; instead, they were a vibrant and really quite beautiful red, framed within an intricately marked and still familiarly thin face.

“Gods alive, Loki, you’re so beautiful,” Thor breathed, entranced by the blue expanse of an aroused Loki spread before him. 

He trailed exploratory hands over Loki’s chest, thumbs dipping down low over Loki’s hips, fingers circling Loki’s cock and making Loki buck up into his touch with an aroused hiss, bright red eyes still resting upon his face. 

“If you think me so beautiful, brother, then you must get on with doing something about it,” Loki said, proving that though his body looked different now, his voice and his mind still remained the same. 

“Aye,” Thor said, before reaching for the lube. 

He wondered then if Loki would remain in shades of blue while they made love, or whether he would return to the more expected shades of pink. Yet as their bodies joined, providing both brothers with hisses of aroused pleasure, Thor discovered that Loki did, in fact, remain blue throughout the entirety of their coupling, skin extra cool to the touch, markings rough and raised beneath Thor’s exploratory hands. The blue did not fade until long after the flush of arousal and pleasure leached from Loki’s body, sated by a very attentive, very aroused Thor. 

And as Thor lay beside his brother, watching the pink curve of Loki’s cheek while the other slept, he vowed to himself that he would endeavour to make Loki’s true self come out, to arouse him in any way that he could, just so that he could stare upon the true beauty of Loki whenever he could.

~ 4 ~

The sounds of chatting Asgardians filled the Feast Halls around Loki as he picked his way through a plate piled high with meat, gravy thick and dripping from his fingers, threatening to spill free from the edges of his plate. Thor reached over every so often, hand purposefully finding Loki’s own, fingers brushing against his and thumb caressing the inside of his wrist at every opportunity. Loki pretended indifference to Thor’s approaches, yet he felt each sweep of Thor’s fingers against him as a fiery streak through skin and tissue, setting each nerve ending alight until his mind became distracted with thoughts of lust and arousal and Thor.

He briefly considered turning Thor’s plate into a seething mass of snakes for daring to interfere with him, yet at the first press of Thor’s foot against his groin, he forgot all notions of spell casting. Thor had taken off his boot, toes soft and socked against the curve of his cock beneath his pants, softly kneading and toeing against him beneath the shield of the table. Loki glared at Thor, and wondered if he should just stab his brother clean in the hand with his fork, to get him to desist. 

Thor merely smiled disingenuously at him, as though nothing untoward was happening to him, before he passed over another leg of turkey to Loki.

“More meat, brother?” Thor asked, a little too loudly over the general hubbub in the hall. 

“No, thank you, Thor; I think I am quite full,” Loki said, voice a little strained as Thor bore down harder with his toes.

Pleasure ratcheted through him, then, eyes momentarily closing as his cock stiffened beneath Thor’s questing toes. He stifled a groan loud enough to attract the attentions of both Sif and Fandral nearby who merely raised eyebrows at the way that Loki was suddenly gritting his teeth. 

“Thor, will you please - “ and Loki’s voice trailed off when he realized that Fandral was still watching him, an amused, interested look in his eyes.

Thor grinned, and continued pressing down upon Loki’s length, even as Loki visibly struggled with his own words. Fandral‘s grin grew wider over Loki‘s discomfort, despite the fact that the warrior knew nothing of the reason behind the discomfort. To see Loki so dissembled was a rare feat in and of itself. 

“Will you please pass that turkey leg, after all? I’ve changed my mind,” Loki said, with a swallow had enough to set his throat bobbing visibly. 

“Anything you wish, brother,” Thor said, jovially. “You know I enjoy giving you pleasure in any form.” 

“Thor,” Loki said, in growing shock, even as the lust threatened to win its battle against his embarrassment. 

He reached for the turkey leg Thor held just slightly out of reach, only realizing at the last moment when his hand was suspended clearly over the table tap - and therefore in clear view of his nearest neighbours - that his skin was rapidly descending into shades of blue, his natural markings describing clear patterns against his differently-hued flesh. 

“What - “ Sif began to question, even as Fandral burst out with - “Loki, you’re turning blue. Are you choking? Did you swallow a bone?” 

“No,” Loki said, snatching his hand back and hiding it resolutely beneath the table. “I have indigestion. I shall be fine. I shall sit here quietly until my stomach is not so aroused.” 

“Aroused stomachs? That’s a new one,” Volstagg chipped in from where he sat beside Thor. “If you’re not going to eat that just yet, Loki, then would you mind passing it over?” 

Loki growled, the noise more directed at Thor than Volstagg, yet still he passed the filled plate to the ever hungry warrior, who merely gave him the barest of thanks before tucking in to Loki’s abandoned plate. Loki was glad to note that at least his skin had returned to the more acceptable - by Asgardian standards - shade of fleshy pink. 

“I hope you’re happy, Thor,” Loki hissed at his brother.

“What? That you gave your food to Volstagg?” Thor asked, too innocently. “I happen to think it very kind of you to do so, brother. At least it will keep Volstagg from talking too much and trying to steal the contents of mine own plate.” 

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that,” Volstagg said, as he reached over to steal some of Thor’s potatoes, anyway, just to spite him. 

Thor pretended not to notice, too busy grinning at Loki. Loki was glad to notice that Thor’s foot had long since dropped away from his groin and his arousal had long since dissipated as though it never had been.

~ 3 ~ 

Thor was beginning to learn just where to touch Loki in a manner that both aroused and excited the other and would purposefully brush fingers against those sensitive spots whenever possible. One such place happened to be, inexplicably, Loki’s left ear. Thor happened upon Loki when the other was reading quietly in the library, head bowed diligently over his book, while Fandral lounged nearby, studying something obscene, no doubt, knowing Fandral.

Thor grinned to himself and crept up behind Loki, yet still Loki looked up, having heard the scant sounds of Thor’s approach despite the fact that Thor had tried to be quiet. Thor tried not to let the disappointment of losing the essence of surprise dampen his spirits; he leant in and kissed the top of Loki’s head, fingers twisting and snarling through the other’s hair until the pads of rough fingers brushed purposefully against the curve of Loki’s left ear.

Loki immediately turned a virulent shade of blue, eyes gleaming red in the darkened interior of the library, markings a lividly dark splash against his face. Thor laughed and danced away, movements surprisingly quick and deft given his sheer size; he whipped away around a stand of books before Loki could even think of casting a spell upon him. Fandral was too lost in his own book to bother taking much notice of proceedings.

~ 2 ~

“I can’t believe you talked me into attending this - this - thing,” Loki said, distaste clear in his voice as he glared round at the room they were currently standing in.

Outside, the vistas of a New York skyline could plainly be seen, while inside the room, milled several members of the Avengers team. Bruce was standing off to one side, trying to keep calm whilst myriad party poppers banged and splurged streamers nearby. Bruce had been on his best behaviour, turning slightly green only once when Tony insisted on disgorging one of the party poppers directly into his face. The effect even that slight discolouration had caused on the party was quite spectacular; even Loki wouldn’t enter the room until Bruce was sufficiently calm enough for the party to continue. 

“Well, the Man of Iron did invite me to his birthday party, brother, and said that I could bring anyone I wished. I chose to invite you. Why would I not?” Thor asked, loudly, voice made louder still by the amount of Midgardian beer he’d imbibed over the course of the evening. “You are my brother and I love you.” 

“That may be so, but last time that I met your so called friends, things did not turn out quite so well for me,” Loki pointed out, as he stared down at his shot of whiskey morosely. 

“That is all water beneath the proverbial bridge now. Clint even gave you a cuddle, earlier,” Thor pointed out, with a smile only a little hazy around the edges. 

“He was drunk at the time. He thought I was a particularly lovely lady,” Loki said, only just beginning to smile at the drunken shock on Clint’s face upon realizing his mistake. “It did, at least, amuse Bruce.” 

“There you go, you’re enjoying yourself already,” Thor said, leaning in to Loki and bumping his shoulder with his own. 

Loki smiled, and stared at Thor’s mouth; Thor took the invitation and closed the remaining distance between them, mouth fitting easily over Loki’s own. Thor could feel Loki’s initial stiffness inherent in the other’s body, tension slowly leaching away with the effects of Thor’s kisses. Neither took any notice of Tony’s lewd comments nearby or Natasha’s demands that they get a room. Thor soon felt the coldness spread through Loki’s body, radiating out from his lips and across the rest of his skin, arousal staining the air between them. 

There was a sudden silence in the room, and Thor just pulled away, having time to catch the brief fleeting glimpses of the red eyed., blue beauty he forever strived for, before Loki turned pink once more.

“Glad to see I’m not the only one who changes colour round here,” Bruce said, calmly, into the silence.

~ 1 ~ 

Loki groaned, body writhing against the mattress beneath him. Thor’s mouth was a hot line against him, tongue licking and laving against his cock as Thor pulled groan after groan from Loki’s lips, skin rapidly turning blue with every lick, every swipe of his tongue, every kiss he laid upon Loki’s cock.

He glanced up at the cold blue beautiful lines of his brother’s body, before he smiled around the weight of Loki’s cock in his mouth at the shades of blue he so desperately craved to see. He continued watching Loki while he pleasured him, at the utter abandonment of his partner as Loki came apart at the touch of his mouth, at the sweep of his tongue, red eyes shining as lusty screams ripped unbidden from Loki’s mouth as he came down Thor’s throat. 

Neither were aware that they were being watched.

~~~~

“What are you doing?” Pepper asked, as she stared in disbelief at the scenes that Tony was watching on one of his displays hanging in mid-air. “Is this a porno? Are you watching porn again? You know we had words about this.”

“I’m not,” Tony said, as he leant back to allow Pepper greater access to the display before him. “I was just conducting an experiment.” 

“Is that Thor and Loki? Why are you conducting experiments on Thor and Loki? They're supposed to be your guests! Do they even know about this?” Pepper asked, as she leant forward to squint at the display, despite the fact that her view of said display was good enough.

“Yes, it is, and no, they don’t know, which is half the fun,” Tony said, with his best, most charming grin. “I was just curious to see whether those markings went all the way down on Loki’s body.” 

“And do they?” Pepper asked, when Tony didn't immediately expand further. 

Tony stared at her, and she cleared her throat, blushing a little at her own curiosity.

“What? I can’t be curious about your experiments, now?” she asked, a little lamely. 

“Even if said experiments were described as porn by you just now?” Tony asked, grin growing wider at Pepper’s discomfort. 

“Well, I didn’t say there was anything wrong with it,” Pepper prevaricated, as she returned her gaze to the display. “Seriously though, do they?” 

“Yes, I can confirm that they are, indeed, all over Loki’s body, and I can also confirm that you are now officially just as depraved as I am,” Tony said, with a gleeful cackle. “Pull up a seat, Pep. The show’s good.” 

Pepper didn’t need to be asked twice.

~ +1 ~

The ice cream felt cool upon Thor’s lips and tongue as he ladled great spoonfuls of the sweet treat into his mouth, making the odd sound of enjoyment at every opportunity. He could feel Loki’s gaze heavy upon him, interest clear in Loki’s face every time that Thor chanced a look up at him. The ice cream was just a shade lighter than Loki’s skin in his true form, dotted with blueberries that were not quite as sweet as Loki’s kisses. The colouring of the ice cream had been purposeful on Thor’s part, reminiscent of one of the things that he loved about Loki.

He licked his lips slowly, and watched as Loki purposefully tracked his movements with an interested gaze. Thor slowly slid another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, drawing the shining silver bowl of it out from between his lips, tongue arching out to lick around the spoon, long after the ice cream had been removed. Loki swallowed, eyes riveted against Thor’s mouth, skin beginning to darken and blossom into shades of blue. Thor repeated the gesture, trying to make each movement as obscene as possible, laughter rumbling in his chest at the effect each had upon Loki. It seemed as though his efforts were being rewarded; Loki’s skin was fully blue now, arousal clear in his brother’s eyes, gaze a glinting red that stood out like jewels against his skin. 

“You are beautiful like this, brother,” Thor said, earnestly, into the weighted silence. 

“I can assure you that I am not,” Loki said, tartly, with a scowl at Thor. “I am not like you, so how can I be beautiful?” 

Thor couldn’t help but notice that Loki did not change colour so quickly, proving that Loki, despite his protestations, was still aroused. 

“You may not be like me, brother, but your very differences make you beautiful, ” Thor said, setting aside his bowl of ice cream and beckoning for Loki to come closer. “At least, you are very beautiful to me.” 

Loki sighed again , yet did not shy away when Thor reached forward, large hand grabbing at his own to drag him into his lap. Loki allowed Thor‘s man-handling of him, and settled in his brother’s lap, accepting the kiss that Thor bestowed upon his knuckles, despite the fact that his body remained stiff and almost unyielding. He could see the very real lust in Thor’s eyes when the other looked back up at him and just for one moment, he believed his brother’s words and when Thor kissed him properly, he truly felt beautiful indeed.


End file.
